


Goddess of Life, Princess of Asgard

by spiderdust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderdust/pseuds/spiderdust
Summary: "Coulson, get back to base. This is a level 7. As of right now, we are at war,""Right. What do we do?""The only thing we can do. Bring in the daughter,"***Eva Lokidottir had always been the favourite of the family, despite her odd name. Her mother had been of Midgard and had died during childbirth, leaving Eva to be raised by her father, Loki, and the rest of her Asgardian family.She adored her father growing up, giggling at his mischievous way and always copying his every move, but when she learns of his crazy scheme to take over Midgard, she does the only thing she can do.She takes him down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Goddess of Life, Princess of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to be delving too deep into the ages of Loki, Thor and Eva because it would get too confusing. Fans have figured out that Loki is around 17 in human years in Avengers Assemble and seeing how I'm writing Eva (Loki's daughter) to be around 19 in this fanfiction, that won't work out. 
> 
> If you would like to do the working out to figure out Loki's and Thor's ages in this fic, then please go ahead (and make sure to comment the answer) but otherwise don't worry about it. Their ages aren't important to this story so it won't impact anything (hopefully)
> 
> xx

***Collapsed Shield Base* - Location Unknown:**

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

"A lot of men still under. Don't know how many survivors."

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul, not working rescue, searching for that briefcase."

"Roger that-"

"Coulson. Get back to base. This is a level 7. As of right now, we are at war."

"...What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do. Bring in the daughter."

* * *

*******

* * *

***Jane Foster's Apartment* - New York:**

"You know Jane, I much prefer the Midgardian tradition of asking for a refill rather than smashing the cup on the floor. It saves a lot of mess"

Jane smiled as she watched the younger girl take a sip from her drink. Both women had been treated to a free meal, despite their protests, as everyone seemed to perceive them as celebrities. Jane was the women who had aided Thor while he was on Earth and the creator of the Foster Theory while Eva Lokidottir was Thor's Niece and fellow Asgardian, immediately making her a worldwide celebrity of sorts. Both women were ambushed by paparazzi at least once a day - especially when they were together, which was nearly always.

Eva had been absent from Asgard during her Uncle's near coronation as well as his attack on Jotunheim and consequential banishment. She had been sent on a year-long mission by her Grandfather, travelling the Nine Realms in the hopes of expanding her powers and trying to build stronger relations between the Realms and Asgard. Unfortunately, she had arrived on Midgard, the last realm she was to visit, just as the Bifrost was destroyed. She had landed in the exact spot Thor had left, catching the attention of the departing Shield Agents. She had been taken in for questioning but was soon deemed as an Ally, not a foe - despite being the Daughter of Loki.

It was from the one of the nicer Shield Agents, Phil Coulson, that she had learnt of her Father's mad quest for the Asgardian throne as well as his near murder of her Uncle Thor. The news had devastated her, especially since she soon realised she was stranded on this strange planet, the Bifrost staying closed no matter how many times she called for Heimdall to open it. Eva knew Heimdall would never ignore her, even if he was instructed to, quickly concluding that the Bifrost must have been destroyed or broken in whatever disaster her father had caused back in Asgard.

After learning that she could not return to her home, Shield had provided her with everything she would need to survive on Midgard, or Earth as they called it. Clothes, money, a phone and a house. She had been dropped off at Jane Foster's doorstep with a promise to keep in touch and she had soon been introduced to the woman she was to live with as well as Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis, becoming fast friends with all 3. 

Now, Eva and Jane were celebrating the Asgardians 1 year anniversary of being stuck on Midgard. Darcy had been unable to come and, despite agreeing, Erik hadn't shown up. So it was just the two of them, which they didn't mind. Living together for the past year had inevitably made them best friends, despite the 10 year age gap between them. It hadn't taken long for Eva to figure out that Thor and Jane had developed a 'thing' while he was trapped on Midgard and it also hadn't taken long to figure out that Jane was angry and upset that the man hadn't come back yet or even contacted her, going back on his promise. 

Obviously, she had quickly informed Jane of the breakage of the Bifrost, explaining that it was simply impossible for Thor to come back to Earth until the Bifrost was rebuilt or until the Allfather sent him here. Halfway through their meal, a waiter approached them, neither of them noticing until he spoke.

"Your garlic bread, ma'am,"

"Oh. I didn't order garlic-" Eva looked up with a polite smile as she spoke, her eyes connecting with the man in front of her. He wasn't a waiter. "-bread... Phil?"

Jane, who had taken out her phone a moment before, looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Phil Coulson, one of the many Agents who had taken her equipment when Thor had arrived. They had more than compensated her but she still felt a little flare of anger whenever she thought about it.

"Eva. Your father is here - on Earth. He's taken the Tesseract, Agent Barton and Dr Erik Selvig. We need to bring you in and Miss Foster, we need to put you into hiding. If he has taken Dr Selvig, we can only assume he will come for you and we can't allow that to happen-"

"Even if he did take me, he can't make me comply."

"Actually, he can. He has a sceptre, of sorts, and he can take over anyone's minds by simply tapping them on the chest with it. It's how he took Barton and Selvig. They went willingly"

By now, Eva had zoned out, her emotions going haywire but her face perfectly controlled. That was something her Grandmother had taught her and something her father had been extremely jealous of. He could control many of his emotions but anger was not one of them. It took over his mind, controlling him. Obviously, the sharp slap that was being denied the Throne had been the catalyst for something bigger. 

"-Eva?"

Jane's voice called out to her, retracting her from her thoughts. She looked at the two of them, taking in their looks of concern and shrugging them off. giving them a small smile. 

"If you can't handle this, Eva, we completely understand. We think he'll be coming for you once he's got what he wants so if you'd like to go with Miss Foster-?"

"No. I've dealt with many of my father's temper tantrums throughout my life - the only one to deal with them, actually. I'm the only one he won't hurt and the only one he'll listen to."

Coulson nodded, discreetly pointing to the outside of the restaurant where two cars were parked. She looked over at Jane. It was obvious they were going to leave in separate cars. 

"We've already paid for this meal. I'll be outside."

Barely acknowledging his departure, both women stood up to hug each, unsure when they would see each other again. Jane titled her head slightly.

"Stay safe and don't get hurt."

"He's my father, Jane. What's the worst he can do?"

* * *

*******

* * *

***Boxing Club* - Location Unknown:**

"Nick, long time no see,"

"Ah, Eva. I see you have become more accustomed to Earth and its phrases,"

Eva smiled, stepping out of the car and approaching the man. After saying goodbye to Jane, she had been taken to an unknown location. The fact that she didn't know where she was had made her nervous but she had calmed as soon as she saw Nick. They had only seen each other a few times since she had been sent to live with Jane but she still felt incredibly indebted to the man who had made sure she was taken care of while stuck here.

"So, why here? I thought I was being taken to my father. He would never choose anything this run down. He likes his luxury."

Nick chuckled. 

"You thought you were going to fight him alone? No, you're part of a team now, Eva"

"Fight...him? I thought I was being brought in to talk to him."

"Eva. He has one of our best scientists alongside many of our Agents and a magic sceptre. You do not simply talk to a madman."

Sighing, Eva flipped her hair over her shoulder, deciding not to comment on Nick describing her father as a madman. She opened her mouth, a smart reply ready to be fired out when she heard a loud thump coming from inside what she assumed was an abandoned building, followed by the sounds of grunting. Meeting the eyes of the man in front of her, she raised an eyebrow. He simply turned around and started walking into the building. Frowning, she followed him.

The noises got louder as they got further and further into the building. Eva was surprised by the interior. The building, now obviously a boxing club - she had read about those, looked a lot newer on the inside. Suddenly, Nick stopped walking, causing Eva to bump into him. He looked over his shoulder, amused. She glared at him, again opening her mouth to say something smart when a loud crash made her jump. Walking around the man she had walked into, she saw another man, dressed in a white t-shirt and jogging bottoms, his hands and wrists wrapped in white. She looked down at her dress and heels. They were only cheap heels and it was only a summer dress, one that Jane had brought her from ' _Walmart'._ They were nothing like the clothes she wore back at Asgard but she still felt incredibly overdressed. 

"Trouble sleeping?"

Looking up again, Eva noted that the man had just hung up a... bag of sorts and was punching it. Her eyes lit up - this must be one of those punching bags Jane had told her about when she was explaining what a Gym was. She saw another bag lying just ahead of where the man stood, sand pouring out of it. That must have been what had crashed. The man looked over at them, breathing heavily. He didn't seem surprised to see Nick but his eyebrows rose when he looked at her, the corners of his lips pulling down in confusion. She stared right back, a singular eyebrow rising in return. He looked away, holding the bag for a moment to stop it from swinging before getting back into position.

"Slept for 70 years, sir. I think I've had my fill."

He punched the bag harder.

So this must be the 'Captain America' that she had read about. Trapped in ice for 70 years. One of her friends had done that for a dare, back when they were kids. But human lives were different from Asgardians. On Asgard, you could be trapped in ice for 100 years and nothing would change. Sure, people would have grown slightly older but you could integrate back into life pretty quickly. On Midgard, however, a lot of changes happened in 70 years and Eva could only imagine how this man would be feeling. Everything and everyone he knew would be dead - simply part of the history books. But he was here - a man out of time.

"Then you should be out. Celebrating. Seeing the world."

The man, Steve Rogers is what they had called him in the newspaper, stopped punching. He walked away from the swinging bag, starting to unravel what looked like bandages from his hands.

"I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

Nick had followed the man, leaving Eva in the doorway. She stood there for a few more seconds before walking after him, approaching the punching bag, eyeing it warily. She didn't see how she could contribute to the conversation the two men were having so she blocked it out, only taking note of what seemed important. Instead, she started to investigate the punching bag. She didn't understand the point in it. She had learnt how to punch by ruthless training. Her father had taught her how to wield a knife and every other piece of weaponry but he had allowed Thor to teach her how to physically fight - using her body.

She poked the bag, watching as it swayed. How could anyone practice fighting with this? It only moved back and forth. In a real fight, your opponent moved everywhere so you had to learn to predict their next moves - how would this help with that? She poked it again, noting it's movements when she was interrupted.

"You can punch that if you want. It won't hurt you."

Looking up, she saw Steve Rogers sitting down, Nick standing next to him. He was looking at her, his eyes soft and his mouth smiling. Her eyes hardened and she frowned at him before turning back to the bag, positioning herself in the exact way her Uncle had taught her before punching the bag with all her might. As expected, the flimsy material holding the bag together broke as the chain holding it up snapped. The bag flew across the room and smacked into the wall, sand exploding all over the floor. Straightening back up, she brushed her hands together before turning back to look at the two men.

"I know how to punch and I don't need a bag to do so."

She looked away, dragging her phone from the depths of her handbag. She turned it on, opening the only app she had installed. Jane had installed it for her, calling it Facebook. Despite not knowing how to use the rest of her phone, she was quite an expert at this app. Smiling when she saw that Jane was online, she went to message her but stopped when she heard a chuckle. Turning her head slightly, she watched the two in her peripheral vision. Nick was laughing and Rogers was staring at her in shock, his face completely slack. He stayed like that for a few seconds before turning to look at the still-standing man, silently demanding an explanation.

"She's..., well, let's just say she's not from around here. Her name's Eva. Eva - this is Steve."

"I know who he is. I just didn't expect him to radiate so much bloody testosterone. I mean, honestly - _'You can punch it if you want. It won't hurt you.'_. This is why I don't hang out with men, you know. Erik, Phil and you being the only exceptions"

Nick chuckled again, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking at the floor, shaking his head in amusement. Rogers was still staring at her in confusion. She looked up from her phone for a brief second, their eyes connecting, before looking back down again. This seemed to trigger him back into action.

"Uh, ma'am? I didn't mean to offend you-

"Don't worry about it, Rogers. She's been spending too much time with a woman called Jane Foster. She's usually a lot nicer than this -usually."

That made Eva smile, although she tried to hide it. When she looked back at the two men, it was obvious her attempts at hiding it had been futile. Although Nick hadn't spotted it, Rogers had - his worried and confused expression melting into an amused smile. She scowled.

Eventually, the two men went back to their conversation, Eva ignoring them once again until she heard the word Tesseract. That made her look up, tucking her phone back into her bag. She had been debriefed on the situation on her way here so she knew all about her father stealing the Tesseract.

"-could be the key to sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's... not from around here."

The familiar words made Rogers look up at Eva. She rolled her eyes at Nick, mocking his lack of words to describe Asgardians. He simply stared at her before looking back at the man in front of him.

"There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know-"

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

That made Eva smile, catching Nick's eyes. She patted her bag, quickly calculating how much spare cash she had in her purse before speaking.

"10 bucks says he's wrong"

"You're on."

That made Steve look up from where he lifting up a punching bag, his eyes flicking between them for a moment, his eyes resting on Eva before turning back to his punching bag. He slung it over his shoulder, picking up a duffel bag and walking to the exit.

"There's a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean."

It was silent as Rogers walked out of the room, the only sound being the clinking of the punching bag chains as he walked. When he had left, Eva snorted, walking over to stand back at Nicks side.

"Well, that was a dramatic exit if I ever saw one."

* * *

*******

* * *


End file.
